<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“master skywalker, there’s too many of texts..” by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593462">“master skywalker, there’s too many of texts..”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker Has Issues, Awesome Padmé Amidala, BAMF Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex is So Done, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Crack, Friendship, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Yoda &amp; Jedi Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. gieco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>mechanicalarmbro has started the conversation.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>mechanicalarmbro has named the conversation “<strong>Anakins Temple</strong>”.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>snippysnap, padmeissadmae, kenobibonjovi, &amp; itzjustrex have been added to the conversation.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>mechanicalarmbro:</b> hola niños!</p><p> </p><p><b>snippysnap: </b>no ❤️</p><p> </p><p><b>padmeissadmae: </b>hii!!</p><p> </p><p><b>kenobibonjovi: </b>bad bad</p><p> </p><p><b>mechanicalarmbro:</b> i’m in love with u</p><p> </p><p><b>padmeissadmae:</b> i’m in love with ahsoka :00</p><p> </p><p><b>snippysnap:</b> as you should.</p><p> </p><p><b>mechanicalarmbro:</b> e w.</p><p> </p><p><b>itzjustrex:</b> thats🦎cool🦎but🦎did🦎you🦎know🦎gieco🦎can🦎help🦎you🦎save🦎15%🦎or🦎more🦎on🦎car🦎insurance🦎</p><p> </p><p><b>snippysnap:</b> liberty mutual supremacy 😩</p><p> </p><p><b>mechanicalarmbro: </b>y e s .</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>itzjustrex changed the conversation name to “<b>Anakin is gay for Kenobi</b>”</em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>mechanicalarmbro:</b> wait, that’s true tho</p><p> </p><p><b>snippysnap:</b> rex is gay for the gieco 😩</p><p> </p><p><b>itzjustrex:</b> “the gieco” 💀💀</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. date me hate me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>mechanicalarmbro has changed username to anakintheskywalker.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>itzjustrex:</strong> woah 😦 </p><p> </p><p><b>anakintheskywalker:</b> chile...anyways-</p><p> </p><p><b>kenobibonjovi:</b> why do you quote tiktoks? </p><p> </p><p><b>itzjustrex:</b> guess who's back bitchesss</p><p> </p><p><b>padmeissadmae</b>: corona</p><p> </p><p><b>anakintheskywalker</b>: quarantine sucks- i'm so lonely :(</p><p> </p><p><b>kenobibonjovi</b>: i'm right next to you u dumbass</p><p> </p><p><strong>padmeissadmae</strong>: ......</p><p> </p><p><strong>anakintheskywalker</strong>: Obi-Wan!!! no need to be rude to your boyfriend uwu</p><p> </p><p><strong>itzjustrex</strong>: dhdjsushsjejwo</p><p> </p><p><strong>padmeissadmae</strong>: i will add her</p><p> </p><p><strong>anakintheskywalker</strong>: don't you dare u bish</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>padmeissadmae has added snippysnap </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>snippysnap</strong>: oh force, i hate u </p><p> </p><p><strong>padmeissadmae</strong>: ahsoka!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>anakintheskywalker</strong>: my fellow feminist welcome</p><p> </p><p><strong>itzjustrex</strong>: the only girl i actually like</p><p> </p><p><strong>anakintheskywalker</strong>: same</p><p> </p><p><strong>kenobibonjovi</strong>: same</p><p> </p><p><strong>itzjustrex</strong>: whos also hawt</p><p> </p><p><strong>anakintheskywalker</strong>: yea</p><p> </p><p><strong>padmeissadmae</strong>: u guys are mean i’m just as cool as soka...</p><p> </p><p><strong>snippysnap</strong>: true dat</p><p> </p><p><strong>kenobibonjovi</strong>: very well</p><p> </p><p><strong>itzjustrex</strong>: ahsoka tell ur brother to stop whipping me</p><p> </p><p><strong>padmeissadmae</strong>: KiNkY~~~~~</p><p> </p><p><strong>snippysnap</strong>: Anakin-</p><p> </p><p><strong>snippysnap</strong>: Kenobi wants me to tell u he found ur butt cream</p><p> </p><p><strong>padmeissadmae</strong>: OMG WHAT</p><p> </p><p><strong>anakintheskywalker</strong>: STFU</p><p> </p><p><strong>itzjustrex</strong>: now we know why he doesn't wanna be a bottom</p><p> </p><p><strong>snippysnap</strong>: he is in club penguin ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p><p> </p><p><strong>anakintheskywalker</strong>: stfu or i'll sell you back to the orphanage</p><p> </p><p><strong>padmeissadmae</strong>: nu</p><p> </p><p><strong>snippysnap</strong>: this is why i love padmé :,( ily girl</p><p> </p><p><strong>padmeissadmae</strong>: ilyt</p><p> </p><p><strong>anakintheskywalker</strong>: what about me??? :,((((((</p><p> </p><p><strong>snippysnap</strong>: sky guy  of course ily, but i already told you that this morning, if i say it too much, i'll become Kenobi </p><p> </p><p><strong>kenobibonjovi</strong>: bitch what</p><p> </p><p><strong>itzjustrex</strong>: you don't love me</p><p> </p><p><strong>snippysnap</strong>: i dont love you- i hate you bitch &lt;3</p><p> </p><p><strong>itzjustrex</strong>: hate u too &lt;3</p><p> </p><p><strong>padmeissadmae</strong>: sokaaa i need bf advice</p><p> </p><p><strong>anakintheskywalker</strong>: bruh wtf</p><p> </p><p><strong>snippysnap</strong>: wassup?</p><p> </p><p><strong>padmeissadmae</strong>: how do i dress for a sexy date?</p><p> </p><p><strong>snippysnap</strong>: one, ive been waiting for this moment, two, your sexiest dress. make sky guy wanna get into it-</p><p> </p><p><strong>kenobibonjovi</strong>: i am uncomfortable </p><p> </p><p><strong>anakintheskywalker</strong>: whY?!? soka isn't that special about date stuff, padmeeeee</p><p> </p><p><strong>snippysnap</strong>: :,((((</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>snippysnap has left the conversation</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>padmeissadmae</strong>: NO</p><p> </p><p><strong>itzjustrex</strong>: NO BISH SKYWALKER HHHH</p><p> </p><p><strong>kenobibonjovi</strong>: time to murder a bush</p><p> </p><p><strong>padmeissadmae</strong>: i miss her sm TwT</p><p> </p><p><strong>itzjustrex</strong>: she made me feel like i had a chance in life</p><p> </p><p><strong>kenobibonjovi</strong>: she made me gay</p><p> </p><p><strong>anakintheskywalker</strong>: OBI-WAN?! 🏳️🌈</p><p> </p><p><strong>kenobibonjovi</strong>: 🏳️🌈🏳️🌈</p><p> </p><p><strong>padmeissadmae</strong>; thx a lot ani, now the sister i've always wanted it gone smh</p><p> </p><p><strong>anakintheskywalker</strong>: is okay bb, wear whatever u what :,)</p><p> </p><p><strong>padmeissadmae</strong>: u won't judge?</p><p> </p><p><strong>anakintheskywalker</strong>: of course not!</p><p> </p><p><strong>kenobibonjovi</strong>: we shall have a funeral</p><p> </p><p><strong>itzjustrex</strong>: ye</p><p> </p><p><strong>padmeissadmae</strong>: she was a great duck</p><p> </p><p><strong>kenobibonjovi</strong>: yes she was</p><p> </p><p><strong>anakintheskywalker</strong>: she made me straight</p><p> </p><p><strong>itzjustrex</strong>: she's a wizard</p><p> </p><p><strong>padmeissadmae</strong>: no</p><p> </p><p><strong>padmeissadmae</strong>: she was GOD</p><p> </p><p><strong>itzjustrex</strong>: preach</p><p> </p><p><strong>anakintheskywalker</strong>: she's not obama u dummies</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>snippysnap has joined the conversation.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>itzjustrex</strong>: OMG GOD IS THAT YOU!?</p><p> </p><p><strong>padmeissadmae</strong>: never leave us again jesus christ!</p><p> </p><p><strong>kenobibonjovi</strong>: i almost cried</p><p> </p><p><strong>anakintheskywalker</strong>: SISTER!</p><p> </p><p><strong>snippysnap</strong>: y'all make me feel so welcomed istg</p><p> </p><p><strong>itzjustrex</strong>: we've missed you bitch</p><p> </p><p><strong>padmeissadmae</strong>: it's my wifey</p><p> </p><p><strong>anakintheskywalker</strong>: wh a t</p><p> </p><p><strong>padmeissadmae</strong>: fake wifey, babe</p><p> </p><p><strong>itzjustrex</strong>: fight me cuz she's my real wifey</p><p> </p><p><strong>anakintheskywalker</strong>: we'll be right back to Soka is a Simp</p><p> </p><p><strong>snippysnap</strong>: dOnT eXpOsE mE</p><p> </p><p><strong>itzjustrex</strong>: we already knew that when you first said hi boys</p><p> </p><p><strong>kenobibonjovi</strong>: i knew it when she kissed Anakin then immediately vomited </p><p> </p><p><strong>anakintheskywalker</strong>: kk in the corner</p><p> </p><p><strong>kenobibonjovi</strong>: what?</p><p> </p><p><strong>anakintheskywalker</strong>: im putting u in a timeout</p><p> </p><p><strong>snippysnap</strong>: lmao anakin u should go into the corner too u suck at kissing</p><p> </p><p><strong>itzjustrex</strong>: loserrrrr</p><p> </p><p><strong>anakintheskywalker</strong>: wat did u say bish</p><p> </p><p><strong>padmeissadmae</strong>: she said you suck at kissing</p><p> </p><p><strong>snippysnap</strong>: love u padme</p><p> </p><p><strong>padmeissadmae</strong>: &lt;3</p><p> </p><p><strong>anakintheskywalker</strong>: were braking up</p><p> </p><p><strong>padmeissadmae</strong>: breaking**</p><p> </p><p><strong>snippysnap</strong>: we're**</p><p> </p><p><strong>itzjustrex</strong>: down**</p><p> </p><p><strong>snippysnap</strong>: can i drink ur holy water</p><p> </p><p><strong>anakintheskywalker</strong>: KiNkY</p><p> </p><p><strong>itzjustrex</strong>: dAmn</p><p> </p><p><strong>kenobibonjovi</strong>: &lt;3</p><p> </p><p><strong>padmeissadmae</strong>: is that...</p><p> </p><p><strong>padmeissadmae</strong>: it cant be</p><p> </p><p><strong>padmeissadmae</strong>: aFfEcTiOn!?!?¿</p><p> </p><p><strong>snippysnap</strong>: hotel?</p><p> </p><p><strong>itzjustrex</strong>: Trivago¿</p><p> </p><p><strong>anakintheskywalker</strong>: WHY WAS THAT PERFECT TIMING</p><p> </p><p><strong>padmeissadmae</strong>: i cackled</p><p> </p><p><strong>kenobibonjovi</strong>: ded meme</p><p> </p><p><strong>anakintheskywalker</strong>: come at me shortstack</p><p> </p><p><strong>kenobibonjovi</strong>: bet</p><p> </p><p><strong>snippysnap</strong>: teb</p><p> </p><p><strong>itzjustrex</strong>: sex</p><p> </p><p><strong>padmeissadmae</strong>: YuMmY iN mY tUmMy</p><p> </p><p><strong>anakintheskywalker</strong>: NO!</p><p> </p><p><strong>snippysnap</strong>: :,(</p><p> </p><p><strong>anakintheskywalker</strong>: my gf is horny corny</p><p> </p><p><strong>padmeissadmae</strong>: cover your tent then, you whOre</p><p> </p><p><strong>snippysnap</strong>: kill the turts ksksksksksksk</p><p> </p><p><strong>itzjustrex</strong>: whos ur man</p><p> </p><p><strong>snippysnap</strong>: light zaber u bubblegum dum dum</p><p> </p><p><strong>itzjustrex</strong>: take that back bitch &gt;:0</p><p> </p><p><strong>anakintheskywalker</strong>: i imagine death so much it feels more like a memory</p><p> </p><p><strong>snippysnap</strong>: i smell roasted ham</p><p> </p><p><strong>padmeissadmae</strong>: you dropped this sis 👑</p><p> </p><p><strong>kenobibonjovi</strong>: skaskaskaska</p><p> </p><p><strong>snippysnap</strong>: r we quarnteeneds? :0</p><p> </p><p><strong>itzjustrex</strong>: welp time for satan to mEeT a gOd</p><p> </p><p><strong>snippysnap</strong>: i'll eat u uP sLuRPppPP</p><p> </p><p><strong>padmeissadmae</strong>: whenever you tell me i'm pretty that's when the hunger REALLY hits me</p><p> </p><p><strong>snippysnap</strong>: your little heart goes pitter patter &gt;:)</p><p> </p><p><strong>padmeissadmae</strong>: i want your liver on a platter :0</p><p> </p><p><b>anakintheskywalker</b>: well my gf is cANniBaL cAnNiBaL</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>